moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Haley Dillinger
'Haley Olivia Dillinger: '''Former Kirin Tor Battlemage and battlemage for the Grand Alliance. Physical Description To be added soon. History ''Early History Haley Dillenger's life started rather mundane and pleasant. Being a child growing up in the capital city of Stormwind had its perks. There were always military ships to watch coming into port, several of which bore her father to and from the war fronts. There were ice cream vendors to fuel her intense fire mage training under her mother's instruction. And there were always interesting strangers to watch from her perch in the old apple tree in Mage Quarter. Yes, her path had been promising. But then came its first shift. This first one came by chance. Well, in a way. After all, she had played some part in her younger brother's disappearance. She had been charged to watch him the day it happened. But he had wanted to play on the docks while she wanted to get her nails painted for her friend's birthday party. And so at age 8, Haley had let her 6-year-old brother wander off alone. How was she to know a man with a grudge against her father was watching them, waiting for his chance at vengeance? Her family never found the boy. Not even a ransom note or lost shoe to give them any clues. And so, during the most formative years of Haley's life, she bore a heavy coat of guilt on her shoulders that she could never quite shrug off. Her parents blamed her, too. Her father never looked at her the same again, and her mother sank into a despair that she would eventually succumb to, shortly after sending Haley off to study with the Kirin Tor in Dalaran four years later. Haley tried to write letters to her father during her time away, but he never replied. Rather, he volunteered for more and more military campaigns abroad. In fact, it wasn't until several months after he fell in battle that she learned he had died at all. Two parents lost. Two more layers added to the suffocating coat. Regret, on top of grief, on top of guilt. And so, her life shifted again. Upon returning to Stormwind as a young adult, she tried her best to find a place for herself. She answered the Alliance's frequent calls to arms as a battlemage in the military. Haley became quite skilled, specializing in fire, illusion, and Divination magic. And then, chance struck again. But this time, it was in her favor. Reunion Her brother miraculously resurfaced in the city, calling himself a strange name - Cedrey Winterfang. He regaled her with tales of his kidnapping, being sold to a cult, escaping, and spending nigh a decade surviving with an old hermit in the frozen wastes of Winterspring. Their reunion was a mercy Haley never thought she'd be granted. And for a time, she was almost whole again. But then, Fortune's Wheel spun once more. It happened a few years later. Her brother had settled himself in as a member of the Stormwind City Guard. Reports circulated of a planned terrorist attack within the city. It turned out to be the work of the same cult that had taken him so many years ago. However, the cult framed her brother and his unit for the terrorist attempt. In a desperate move, her brother cut down many of his fellow guards to allow his fellows to escape. Many were caught regardless, and in her brother's attempt to flee, he vanished again. The report Haley received listed him as deceased. Slain as a traitor to the Crown. Haley was devastated. Unable to cope with losing her only remaining family... again... her once optimistic worldview became one of nihilisms. Depressed, she was essentially adopted by a new friend group who did their best to cheer her up. They took her out for drinks, parties, and the odd misadventure. Vulnerable, she became emotionally dependent on them. Perhaps what happened next was predictable, to some degree. On one of their excursions, Haley went with her friends to an abandoned house in Duskwood. There, one of them introduced her to felfire. Haley knew how addictive fel magic was. But with enough pestering... and her belief that as a fire mage, she could handle it... she dabbled in summoning felfire. The next time they gathered there, she made the felfire do tricks. The time after that, she tried a minor fel curse. And so it went. Without realizing it, Haley became addicted to its power and allure. Over time, she studied forbidden texts and practiced more dangerous magic using felfire. It made her apathetic, anxious, and suspicious. One night, in a fit of paranoia, Haley was convinced her friends had betrayed her in some imagined way. Beyond rational thought, Haley murdered her friends, hid their bodies, and fled the scene. Now, fueled by both founded and unfounded paranoia, Haley has become a desperate wretch. She manages a weak facade in public, unwilling to stop using fel or let anyone help her manage it better. She is unsure how much longer she will be able to hide her addiction or her crime. Kirin Tor To be added soon. Category:Uncategorized